The invention relates to a cutterhead for a portable power planer. The cutterhead of a portable power planer is made up of a substantially cylindrical body rotatable about its longitudinal axis and capable of accommodating one or more cutting blades in such a way that the cutting edge of each blade projects from the cylindrical external surface of the cylindrical body substantially along a plane tangent to this surface.
As a rule, two blades are mounted at diametrically opposite positions within groove-like seats machined in the cylindrical body and extending inwardly from the cylindrical surface thereof. The two blades are part of cutting assemblies arranged in the groove-like seats and these cutting assemblies must satisfy well defined requirements.
Above all else and because of the high rotational speeds at which the cutterhead is driven, it must be possible to firmly fasten each blade to withstand the substantial workloads to which it is subjected.
In addition, because the cutting edge of each blade wears down with use, its position within its seat must be adjustable to cause the cutting edge of the blade to project above cylindrical surface of the cutterhead after each sharpening by the required amount while at the same time setting the blade so that its edge is parallel to this surface.
It is readily apparent that while the firm fastening of the blade does not constitute a significant problem, it is far more difficult to provide an arrangement for positioning the blade that is so simple as to be readily utilized even by persons who are not necessarily experts and who frequently use tools of this type. Further, it is desirable that the arrangement for positioning the cutting member be simple and economical. Also, the means for tightly seating the cutting member in the cylindrical body should be of simple configuration and easy to set.